A reclosable plastic bag typically includes first and second opposing panels fixedly connected to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides. The first and second panels are not fixedly connected along a mouth which is formed opposite to the sealed bottom. Rather, the bag is provided with a reclosable zipper extending along the mouth of the plastic bag. The zipper includes a male track and a female track. In reclosable plastic bags of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208 utilizing a slider to open the zipper, the male track typically includes a male profile and a first fin extending downward from the male profile. Likewise, the female track in such bags with sliders includes a female profile and a second fin extending downward from the female profile. The first and second fins are thermally fused to the inner surfaces of the respective first and second panels.
The male and female tracks are typically free of any plastic material above the male and female profiles in order to permit proper mounting and movement of the slider. The male and female profiles are releasably engageable to each other. When the slider is in a closed position, the male and female profiles are interlocked with each other. In response to moving the slider to an open position, the male and female profiles are disengaged from each other. Once the male and female profiles are disengaged from each other, access to the interior of the bag may be obtained by pulling the first and second panels apart at the mouth.
Opposite ends of the zipper are provided with end terminations. The end terminations perform the dual function of stops for the ends of the zipper to prevent the slider from going past the ends of the zipper and, in addition, they hold the male and female profiles together to resist stresses applied to the profiles during normal use of the plastic bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208, each end termination is in the form of a strap/clip that wraps over the top of the zipper. One end of the strap is provided with a rivet-like member that penetrates through the zipper fins and into a cooperating opening at the other end of the strap. Other types of end terminations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,482,375, 5,448,807, 5,442,837, 5,405,478, 5,161,286, 5,131,121, and 5,088,971.